


Sugar, Sugar

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel had a fight, and Gabriel is now trying to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing!  
> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> And this is the song: [x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JywK_5bT8z0)

 

Sam was positively sulking.

It was karaoke night at the student bar, which obviously meant a long stream of half-drunk idiots singing off-key, and more often than not, it sounded like a screaming group of cats to Sam.

He’d only agreed to go out because he’d thought being around his friends would distract him from his fight with Gabriel, but it didn’t help. All he could do was sit in the corner of the booth, glowering at his bottle of beer and thinking about Gabriel. Stupid Gabriel, with his stupid jokes and tricks, and those stupidly golden eyes and his stupid messy bed hair in the mornings, and –

Sam groaned and dropped his head on the table.

“Cheer up, will you?” Charlie took her place next to him again with a new round of beers, Kevin following her close behind.

“Oh, please.” Kevin rolled his eyes. “It’s only been two hours since their fight, and if my calculations are correct, they won’t make up for another hour at least.”

Charlie was giving the younger boy a strange look. “How could you possibly know that?”

“I _live_ with him.”

Sam shushed them both, and Charlie shot him a glare. “Come on, Kev, let’s go shoot some pool and let the Losechester sulk on his own.”

Not two minutes after they’d left the table, Gabriel appeared, almost out of nowhere, and took a seat in the booth across Sam. Their eyes locked and a moment of silence passed between them, and it looked like they’d just began a very intense staring contest.

It was Sam who spoke up first. “I thought you weren’t gonna come.”

“I wasn’t.” Gabriel was looking at him with a hint of a smirk, and eyes that glinted mischievously. “But I remembered you said it was karaoke night. So.”

“You don’t sing.” Sam raised his eyebrows, giving him an incredulous look. But Gabe got up and started walking away, and Sam started thinking that he was actually serious. “Wait, what are you gonna do?”

Gabriel didn’t bother answering the question, instead he showed Sam exactly what he had in mind. He walked up to the stage and nearly shooed off the two guys that were at this point, falling over laughing and not actually singing at all.

When the song started playing, Sam froze in his seat, eyes widened in surprise. “Oh no…”

Gabriel started dancing as he sang. _“Sugar, honey, honey,”_ he pointed at Sam across the bar. _“You are my candy boy, and you’ve got me wanting you,”_

He sang at the top of his lungs and danced around, his voice soft and sweet, filling the bar which had quieted down, somewhat, and all eyes were fixed on Gabe. He hit every note perfectly, and got the lyrics right, as well. It was somewhat of a show he’d put on, and Sam could see that everyone was enjoying the performance.

It was only him that was blushing and had actually tried to hide himself, somehow, like huddling in himself. And to make it worse, Gabriel had got off the stage now and was walking towards him.

 _“I just can’t believe the loveliness of loving you; I just can’t believe it’s true,”_ Gabriel sang, his face inches away from Sam’s, and his eyes staring right at Sam’s hazel ones.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the lyrics, at the way Gabriel was looking at him with smiling eyes that told him, the words were true, even if spoken through music.

Sam blushed even more at the realization that he was literally being serenaded, and tried to look away. But the smile on Gabriel’s face was so bewitching, that instead Sam reached up and pecked his lips softly. Then Gabriel walked away, still singing and swaying as he made his way through the tables. Hands were in the air, clapping along to the rhythm, and some people even cheered for him. Except for that one person, who yelled out in a slurred voice that he should fuck off and not change the lyrics for his boyfriend. In response, Gabriel flipped him off, still being classy while he did, and Charlie shouted back an awful reply. It was then that Sam realized his friends were standing behind their booth, and swaying a little to the music.

On the stage, Gabriel was still putting on a hell of a show, dancing and singing sweetly, every once in a while catching Sam’s eye and smiling at him. _“When I kissed you boy, I knew how sweet a kiss could be; like the summer’s sunshine pour your sweetness over me.”_

He did a little jump and a twist while the solo music played then turned and pointed at Sam again, as if to address him. _“Pour a little sugar on me, honey, pour a little sugar on me, baby,”_

This time Sam was positive that people were looking at him, so he pulled his hoodie over his head and covered half his face with it, but still watched his boyfriend on the stage. It wasn’t long before the song ended, and the bar was filled with the sound of loud applause and cheering, and the sharpest whistles coming from Kevin and Charlie behind him.

Gabriel did an over-dramatic bow, jumped off the stage and started walking towards Sam’s booth again. Sam was grinning from ear to ear now, and he walked to meet his boyfriend halfway.

“How was that for an-”

Gabriel was cut off by Sam’s lips crashing hard on his, and Sam’s hands cupping his face gently. Another round of applause was heard as they kissed, wrapped up in each other and ignoring the crowd’s cheering.

When they broke apart, Sam was still smiling. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“I do, I do, I love you.”

Gabriel was breathless when Sam pulled away from another kiss, a hungrier one this time. Then he was being dragged away, with Sam’s hand intertwined with his.

“Wait, where are we going?”

Sam laughed as they made their way through the crowd. “I’m getting you out of here before you start singing ‘I wanna do bad things with you,’”

“BUT I DO!” Gabriel sounded excited at the idea. “Ooh, ooh, can I please sing it before we leave?”

“No!” Sam cringed, because he was not about to let Gabriel embarrass him anymore. Plus, he was sure that Gabe was capable of getting a stripping pole on the stage and dancing provocatively as he sang. Then he turned around and gave Gabriel a knowing look before he asked a question that he already knew the answer to.

“Do you want to sing about it, or do you want to go back to my place and act it out?”

 


End file.
